1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mainly a hydraulic control system in a construction machine such as a hydraulic excavator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally in a hydraulic excavator of crawler type, since a car body is vibrated while running on the rough ground, hands supporting a traveling lever can not hold the traveling lever to a definite position. Therefore pilot pressure drawn from a traveling hydraulic remote control valve arranged at lower side of the traveling lever is varied, and hydraulic oil corresponding to rocking of the traveling lever flows into the hydraulic oil flowing-in side of the traveling motor and the traveling of the hydraulic excavator becomes unstable.